colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Investigate distress call
Investigate distress call is the first and only mission of Act 5.5: Growing Defiance. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 6: The Watch, and the next mission will be Oversee mining operation; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 3. Briefing A distress call has been received from a sector in this region. The transmission is very weak and we are unable to identify the Navy craft sending the message - however, it is a region known for sporadic, small-scale League attacks. You should enter the area and investigate the source of the distress call. If Navy units are found alive, you must escort them to safety. OBJECTIVES (Part 1) - Investigate distress call - Safeguard any Navy units found (Part 2) - Kill The Widowmaker Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Destroyer *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) League Forces *Part 1 **1x Power Cell (Distress Beacon) **3x Hammer **14x Mace (One group of Maces uncloaks after the first three Hammers are destroyed; a second group of three Maces jumps in after the first three Maces and the League Destroyer are destroyed; a third group of four Maces appear after the second group of Maces are destroyed; a fourth group of four Maces jump in after the third group of Maces are destroyed) **1x Destroyer (Uncloaks after the first three Hammers are destroyed) **1x The Widowmaker's Craft (The Widowmaker) (Jumps in after all League forces are destroyed and jumps out shortly afterwards) *Part 2 **1x The Widowmaker's Craft (Widowmaker) **2x Unknown (Appears from the The Widowmaker's Craft after it is destroyed) **4x Small The Widowmaker's Craft (Widowmaker) (Two Small The The Widowmaker's Craft appear from each Unknown after they are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops : We are as yet unable to determine the source of the distress beacon. Approach with caution. Three Hammers Destroyed *Destroyer: Navy Battleship to Fleet : Scans indicate no distressed Navy vessel in the immediate vicinity. Destroyer Warps In *Destroyer: Navy Battleship to Fleet : It's a trap - there are League forces everywhere. Second Group Of Maces Appears *Destroyer: They're everywhere there's too many of them! Widowmaker Jumps In *Widowmaker: So, we meet again pilot - this time we battle to the death. Widowmaker Jumps Out *Widowmaker: Do you take up the challenge or have you realized my greater skill? *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Part Two Starts *Flight Computer: Scans cannot penetrate ship hull. Location unknown. *Widowmaker: Your tactics are futile prepare yourself for your final battle. Thirty Seconds Pass *Widowmaker: You will perish just like your friend Klein. Widowmaker Killed *Ops: Well done pilot : League preparations have been disrupted. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Frigate?: Navy Battleship to Fleet : We can't take much more of this damage. *?: Good shootin' Mertens *?: Watch your back! Debriefing Success Although the distress call was clearly a hoax designed to ambush some of our best units, Commander Kron is very satisfied with your success in killing The Widowmaker. League command regarded this pilot as one of their finest - he was employed as a special assassin to rid them of perceived key enemies. We must take this opportunity to hit them hard. Failure We are unable to discover the current whereabouts of The Widowmaker - intelligence units are anxious to track him down as he is now known to be extremely dangerous. He is employed as a special assassin. We have also detected a number of League broadcast stations insisting that our struggle is about to end. We are working to discover precisely what they mean. Rewards *2 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions